Calendrier de l'Avent Hetalia 2014
by Resiliency6
Summary: Voici le calendrier de l'Avent Hetalia 2014 ! Chaque jour, une fenêtre, donc une petite histoire avec nos personnages favoris ! Surprise le 25 décembre !
1. Fenêtre 1

**Voici le calendrier de l'Avent Hetalia 2014. Pleins de couples que j'adore mis en scène dans des situations du quotidien, tous ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec Noël ! Ce n'est sont pas forcément la perle de l'écriture, ce sont des sujets tout simples abordés et le vocabulaire utilisé n'est pas des plus sophistiqués (eh oui, je fais des rimes), mais c'est pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce fabuleux jour qu'est Noël. Chaque "fenêtre" sera posté jour après jour (ce qui est, en soi, le but d'un calendrier de l'Avent)**

**Bref, commençons tout de suite par du FrUK avec la FACE Family.**

**Rating: Je met T parce qu'il y aura certaine allusion sexuelle qui peuvent choquer (même si j'ai déjà écrit bien pire). Comme dit, ce ne sera vraiment que des sous-entendu glissé dans le texte.**

**Pairing : Ce chapitre-ci , du FrUK, pour sûr ! **

**Disclaimer : Attention, je ne vous le dirai qu'une fois... Rien de m'appartient !**

* * *

1\. Décembre : Réveil de décembre

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un poids vint s'écraser sur son ventre. Tout en grommelant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la chose qui avait osé le réveiller… qui n'était autre que son très cher fils Alfred, puis son regard fut attiré par son réveille-matin qui indiquait… 6h44. Il souffla longuement pour ne pas crier sur son fils de l'avoir levé à une heure pareille. A ses côtés, Francis se réveilla doucement à son tour, prenant tendrement dans ses bras leur deuxième fils, Matthew, debout à côté du lit.

\- Papa, Daddy ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de décembre ! S'écria le petit Alfred, un grand sourire sur son visage innocent.

\- Oui, et alors ? Grogna son Daddy.

\- Bah, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on ouvre le premier chocolat du calendrier !

Un soupir de lassitude franchit les lèvres de l'anglais et se fut avec une certaine résignation qu'il demanda à leurs deux jumeaux de les attendre dans le salon. L'aîné s'y précipita en criant comme à son habitude « _I'm the hero_ », suivi de son frère, encore à moitié endormi, sans doute réveillé lui aussi par son frère des plus bruyants.

Arthur se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller une fois les deux frères partis en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante que son « _exasperating_ _son _(1) devrait apprendre les bonnes manières » et qu'il allait lui donner une « _big _ _slap _(2)dans la figure s'il continuait comme ça ».

Francis, sentant son amant particulièrement grognon aujourd'hui, décida de le détendre… à sa manière. Mais comme il le connaissait parfaitement, il débuta par l'approche subtile, c'est-à-dire qu'il commença à déposer de doux baisers papillons dans son cou avant d'aller cueillir délicatement ses lèvres rosées. L'anglais se détendit instantanément grâce aux attentions toutes particulières de son cher mari bien-aimé et se laissa complètement aller dans l'étreinte de ce dernier qui caressait ses cheveux.

\- Allons, _mon amour_, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour ça ?! Alfred est heureux. Dans 24 jours, c'est Noël et le calendrier de l'Avent débute aujourd'hui. Ça lui fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il va se réveiller en pouvant manger du chocolat. Laisse-lui ça ! Murmura doucement le français à l'oreille de son amant.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Francis je lui laisse tout ! Suis-je vraiment un mauvais parent, Francis ? Demanda Arthur, une moue attristée au visage.

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin, _mon ange_, bien sûr que non ! Tu es un formidable père pour nos deux enfants !

Le blond aux yeux verts eut un sourire tendre pour son aimé et en guise de réconfort, le français se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser digne de ce nom.

\- Papaaa, Daddyyyy ! Venez ! Râla une petite voix à la porte.

\- On arrive, trésor !

Et c'est sur un dernier baiser qu'ils se quittèrent pour se diriger au salon, préparé à manger pour leurs petits monstres.

* * *

**Traduction :**

(1) _Exasperating son_ : fils exaspérant

(2) _Big slap_ : grosse claque

**Voici donc la première fenêtre, ce n'est donc, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, pas le meilleur écrit digne d'être nominé Prix Nobel de littérature, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! A demain !**


	2. Fenêtre 2

**Voici la deuxième fenêtre du calendrier que nous ouvrons et elle contient un… PruCan.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2\. Décembre : Course-poursuite

Matthew sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras par derrière, mais pas surpris pour autant, se blottit avec plaisir dans l'étreinte de son petit-ami. Ce dernier se mit à lui mordiller gentiment le cou en signe d'affection. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque le canadien préparait à manger et que son prussien préféré avait faim : il venait lui quémander de la nourriture par le biais de la tendresse.

\- _Birdie_, j'ai faim ! Nourris-moi ! Pleurnicha presque l'albinos.

\- Non, trésor ! Tu attendras le repas, il est presque prêt !

Voila une autre discussion qui fit bouder l'allemand de façon pas du tout infantile, non vraiment ! Gilbert n'était pas un enfant, et il ne se comportait pas comme tel !

\- Matthew, t'es méchant ! Tu veux me laisser mourir de faim, c'est ça, hein ?

Gilbert savait qu'en utilisant sa voix « trop adorablement adorable », il faisait craquer son amant une fois sur deux. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne marcha pas cette fois-ci et le blond ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de son amant. Il se retourna et planta ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier avant de se soustraire à l'étreinte possessive et courir en direction du salon.

\- Si tu as faim, viens m'attraper et tu seras nourri !

Le prussien eut un sourire lubrique au sous-entendu à peine voilé et sans plus attendre devant cet affront, Gilbert se mit à courir derrière son petit-ami pas si innocent que ça. Une course-poursuite s'engagea dans le chalet jusqu'à ce que l'albinos attrape enfin Matthew. Tous les deux essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé avant de s'adonner à un autre sport que la course, ignorant à présent le plat qui bouillait toujours sur le feu.

… Heureusement qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à finir leur activité pour se rendre compte que le repas en resterait là.


	3. Fenêtre 3

**On continue par un mignon SpaMano.**

* * *

3\. Décembre : Claque et baisers

Lovino s'ennuyait fermement, assis sur un fauteuil du salon de son ancien tuteur. Dehors, le froid s'était installé et il ne pouvait donc par sortir sous peine de se choper la crève. Il ne voulait pas lire ni dessiner, n'en ayant aucune envie. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire si ce n'était attendre ce bâtard d'espagnol qui était parti faire les courses il y a plus d'une heure. Et non, il n'était pas inquiet, pas du tout ! C'était juste que dehors, il faisait froid et qu'une tempête s'annonçait et l'autre _cretino di mierda_ ne lui avait pas encore fait le dîner et il crevait de faim.

Il se retint de sursauter lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans la chaude demeure un courant d'air glacial. Lovino se leva et se dirigea, d'un pas rageur, vers le hall où Antonio se débarrassait de son manteau. Celui-ci ne put terminer son action qu'une claque magistral s'abattit sur sa joue. Il regarda son petit-ami, trop éberlué pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laissé mourir de faim… et pas du tout parce que je me suis inquiété !

L'espagnol le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte semblables à celui d'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. L'italien tentait de reprendre son souffle comme s'il venait de courir, avant de reprendre :

\- Et ça…

Lovino agrippa le col d'Antonio et le ramena à sa bouche qu'il ravagea en un baiser passionné qui leur fit voir des étoiles à tous les deux. Le garçon à la mèche étrange le relâcha, encore plus essoufflé qu'avant :

\- C'est parce que tu m'as manqué quand même, connard !

Et ils reprirent leur baiser, entamant un ballet vertigineux de leurs langues. Finalement, ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.

* * *

**A demain !**


	4. Fenêtre 4

**J'avais envie de vous faire un petit PoLiet, parce que je trouve que Pologne et Lituanie sont trop choux et que de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est ça ou rien. **

4\. Décembre : Caresses

Toris et Feliks se prélassaient tous les deux dans le canapé, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture qui leur arrivait jusqu'aux épaules. Ils se câlinaient doucement, passant leurs mains sur le corps dévêtu de l'autre et embrassant de temps en temps la peau offerte devant eux.

Ils s'étaient adonnés à quelques plaisirs charnels, histoire de se réchauffer un peu, parce que, mine de rien, il faisait sacrément froid dehors et sortir était exclu. Le polonais ne tarda cependant pas à s'endormir sur le torse de Toris, et celui-ci se mit alors à regarder par la fenêtre la neige voletant au gré du vent. Il était à peine 18h mais la nuit était déjà tombée.

Toris sourit. Il était heureux, ici, auprès de son amour, un soir d'hiver. Bientôt, ça sera Noël et ils pourront le fêter en couple. Ou peut-être que Feliks voudra inviter Lettonie et Estonie. Le connaissant, il ne serait même pas étonnant qu'il invite aussi Russie et ses sœurs. _Mais ça, pas question_, pensa Lituanie. Il rit doucement pour ne pas réveiller son petit-ami et continua de le cajoler bien qu'il soit endormi.

Mais ce dernier se mit à papillonner des yeux et planta soudain son regard vert forêt dans celui du lituanien.

\- Chéri, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? Demanda doucement le lituanien.

\- Genre, non, j'étais déjà carrément réveillé. Lui répondit en murmurant Pologne.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Et ils se câlinèrent encore, passant leurs doigts sur la peau sensible, dans les creux, sur les os saillants et les muscles décontractés, le tout agrémenté de quelques soupirs et gémissements de bien-être.

* * *

**Voila !**


	5. Fenêtre 5

**5****ème**** fenêtre, aujourd'hui pour vous, un Chibi RoChu.**

* * *

5\. Décembre : Un peu de bois

L'hiver arrivant, Ivan avait décidé d'aller couper du bois pour réchauffer son manoir. Il y était depuis pas mal de temps et son tas de bûche se faisait assez gros pour pouvoir rentrer tranquille, ce qu'il fit. En rentrant, il déposa son tas de bois dans l'entrée – Toris s'occuperait de le ranger – et se dirigea droit vers son petit salon personnel. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit, sagement assis sur un fauteuil, Yao, lisant un livre devant la cheminée.

Doucement, à pas de loup, il se rapprocha du chinois, qui, dos à lui, ne l'avait ni vu entrer ni entendu arriver. Une fois juste derrière lui, Ivan posa brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de son amant en criant un tonitruant « _Bouh_ », qui fit violemment sursauter le pauvre Yao. Celui-ci se retrouva par terre avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il comprit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se releva derechef et fusilla du regard son idiot de petit-ami.

\- Toi, espèce de pauvre crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hurla-t-il, si fort que ces cris se répercutèrent en écho dans tout le manoir.

Le russe, embarrassé, ne put que se fondre en excuse, assurant qu'il ne voulait que lui « faire une surprise » et qu'il était « vraiment désolé ». Le chinois, malgré sa colère, ne put que se calmer devant la moue triste de son petit-ami.

\- Oh, peu importe, ce n'est pas grave ! Viens là ! Fit-il en le prenant dans ses fins bras.

Russie répondit à son étreinte en se laissant aller contre le fauteuil. Ils se câlinèrent longuement, le tout ponctué de « Mon amour », « Yao-Yao », « Je t'aime », « Moi aussi, mon ange »… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	6. Fenêtre 6

**Pour le 6****ème **** jour de décembre, je vous ais préparé un petit SuFin, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Tino.**

* * *

6\. Décembre : L'anniversaire de Tino

Tino rentrait chez lui, un énorme sapin sur l'épaule, qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour cette fête qu'il aimait tant : Noël. D'ailleurs, il allait avoir du boulot, pour distribuer tous les cadeaux à chacune des nations. Avec un peu de chance, Berwald accepterait de l'accompagner et après avoir terminé, ils pourraient…. eh bien… passer le reste de la nuit… plus au chaud. Oh oui, quelle excellente perspective !

C'est tout guilleret qu'il pénétra chez lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ber', c'est moi ! Je suis rentré !

Aucune réponse. Peut-être était-il partit faire les courses ? Quel ange, ce Berwald ! Arrivé dans le salon, Tino posa le sapin dans un coin approprié avant de reculer pour l'admirer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à le décorer. Enthousiaste à l'idée, il partit de suite dans le grenier, chercher les cartons contenant les décorations de Noël. Une fois redescendu, il posa les cartons près du sapin, mais préféra attendre Berwald avant de tout préparer. C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient toujours à deux.

Cependant, l'absence de son mari l'inquiéta et il décida de l'appeler, mais ne trouvant pas son portable dans sa poche, il partit à sa recherche. Ni dans leur chambre, ni dans la salle de bain… Peut-être la cuisine ? Le finlandais s'y dirigea rapidement et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, la lumière allumée, plusieurs tonitruants « Joyeux Anniversaire, Tino » retentirent de toutes parts.

Tino, sous le choc, ne comprit qu'après quelques instants que là, dans sa cuisine, Matthias, Emil, Lukas, Berwald et Peter accompagné d'un énorme gâteau posé sur la table venaient de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire (enfin, pas le gâteau, hein !). Des larmes de joie se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, vite essuyées par les pouces du suédois qui lui embrassa doucement les lèvres et les joues.

Ce fut un anniversaire ponctué de rire, de joie, d'amour et d'amitié. Entre les rires enfantins de Peter, les blagues de Matthias, les réprimandes de Norge à son sujet, l'impassibilité parfois troublée par les sourires discrets de l'islandais et l'amour qui émanait du couple suédo-finlandais, Tino passa l'un de ses meilleurs anniversaires.

* * *

**Bon, à demain pour la 7ème fenêtre. **


	7. Fenêtre 7

**Aujourd'hui, un petit AmeriPan. **

* * *

7\. Décembre : Se réchauffer

Japon regardait par la fenêtre, Alfred-san s'amusait dans la cour recouverte de neige. Celui-ci s'amusait à faire des boules de neige et à les lancer contre les murs de la maison, à faire des bonhommes de neige un peu partout et des anges au sol… Kiku, lui, ne préférait pas sortir, de peur d'attraper froid. Il se contentait d'observer son petit-ami par la fenêtre, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Alfred rentra, quelques minutes plus tard, concédant qu'il commençait sérieusement à faire frisquet, le nez et les joues rougis de froid et les yeux embués à cause du vent. Le petit japonais se rendit à sa suite dans le salon, une couverture dans les mains. Il la passa par-dessus le corps tremblant de l'américain, assis dans le canapé et partit ensuite chercher une bassine d'eau chaude dans laquelle Amérique plongea ses pieds gelés.

-Kiku, j'ai froid ! Réchauffe-moi !

Ce dernier, attendrit par la bouille tellement adorable de son petit-ami, se faufila sous la couverture à son tour et se blottit tout contre Alfred. Il se mit à le câliner et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que l'américain posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa faire, gémissant de bien-être. Il somnola doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie le réveille de son état léthargique.

…

Maudit réveil qui venait de couper-court à son rêve ! Il écrasa l'objet perturbateur de son poing et se recolla de suite contre le dos de son amant japonais, encore endormi malgré le bruit.

* * *

**Tadaa ! Allez, à demain !**


	8. Fenêtre 8

**Alors, pour la suite… HongIce ! Parce que je trouve ce couple trop mignon !**

* * *

8\. Décembre : Au marché de Noël

Islande et Hong Kong, plus communément appelés respectivement Emil et Li, marchaient tous deux, main dans la main, au milieu du marché de Noël d'Oslo. Emil avait échappé à la surveillance de son grand-frère pour partir avec son petit-ami vagabonder de cabanons en cabanons.

\- Je te jure, Li, si Lukas apprend que je suis ici avec toi, il te tuera et m'enfermera dans ma chambre jusqu'au Noël prochain ! Dit l'islandais d'un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, chéri ! Même si ton frère t'emmenait à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, je trouverai toujours le moyen de pouvoir te récupérer !

Ces mots et le baiser que lui donna Li eurent le don de faire fondre le cœur de glace d'Islande qui ne pouvait que sourire devant la détermination de son amant à le garder auprès de lui malgré les multiples menaces de son frère. Ils continuèrent tous deux leur petite promenade, déambulant entre les différentes ruelles du marché. Entre les stands de confiseries, de décorations, de jouets... il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Les deux garçons eurent soudain envie d'une bonne barbe à papa et ils se dirigèrent vers un cabanon qui en vendait. Seul inconvénient, il y avait du monde. Mais ça ne dérangea pas plus que cela les deux amoureux qui, déjà gelés, ne pouvaient que se réjouir d'une bonne barbe à papa, et pourquoi pas d'un chocolat chaud.

\- Oh, attends là, Emil ! J'ai quelque chose à acheter ! Prends-moi une barbe à papa, d'ac' !? S'écria soudain le hongkongais à l'adresse de son petit-ami.

Et c'est sur un baiser qu'il partit au galop à travers la foule, laissant là un pauvre Emil qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Haussant alors les épaules, il continua à faire la queue, attendant le retour de son chinois préféré. Mais alors qu'il arrivait presque à la fin de cette interminable file, une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se retourna violemment et chercha dans la masse une personne connue de son entourage. Bientôt, son regard tomba sur la silhouette reconnaissable de Matthias, le petit-ami de son frère. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Lukas n'était pas loin, et s'il le voyait ici, il saurait derechef qu'il n'était pas venu seul.

Emil se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, retrouver Li et s'éloigner le plus possible de son frère. Mais ne regardant pas où il allait, il foncer droit dans quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit que la personne qu'il venait d'heurter n'était autre que son amoureux. L'islandais se releva en vitesse et aida Li à son tour.

\- Li, vite ! Il faut fuir ! S'écria Emil, au bord de la panique.

\- Qu… quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mon frère est ici ! Fuyons !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au hongkongais pour comprendre la situation et il attrapa le bras de son amant dans l'idée de partir en courant.

\- Excusez-moi ! Je crois surtout que vous n'irez nulle part !

_Et merde !_ Fut la pensée qui traversa les esprits de deux amants lorsqu'ils découvrirent un Lukas furieux juste derrière eux.

* * *

**Et voila ! Désolée pour le léger retard !**


	9. Fenêtre 9

**Un petit FrUk parce que je les adore ! Attention, Fluff en vue ! **

* * *

9\. Décembre : Une rose de Noël

Arthur fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'il rentra chez lui de découvrir sa maison illuminée de bougies et décorée de roses de Noël au sol et sur les meubles. Il le fut davantage encore lorsqu'il découvrit, dans le salon, son amant, Francis, installé en une position aguicheuse, un simple caleçon en guise de vêtement sur un matelas qui n'était, le matin-même, pas là.

\- Francis ? Tu peux m'expliquer le délire, là ? Je crois que j'ai pas trop bien compris.

\- Mais enfin, mon lapin ! C'est pourtant clair !

Il se pencha un peu en avant et dit d'une voix suave :

-Je te veux !

L'anglais prit une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'il s'insurgeait du manque de pudeur dont faisait preuve son amant.

\- Va crever, _bloody frog_ ! S'exclama Arthur, gêné au possible.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Francis ne s'amusa pas le moins du monde de sa réplique pourtant devenue habituelle. Une espèce de tristesse vint ternir ses beaux yeux d'un bleu azur, bien vite remplacée par un mélange de colère et de désespoir. Arthur fut stupéfait par cet étrange comportement de la part de son petit-ami, qu'en général, rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur.

Le français se contenta de se lever et de partir en direction de leur chambre. Le blond aux épais sourcils ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop étonné pour bouger.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il se baissa et ramassa une feuille rouge éclatante au sol qu'il mit dans sa poche. Quand il comprit qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur, il partit à la poursuite de son aimé. Il le trouva dans leur chambre, couché sur le ventre et la tête dans l'oreiller. Arthur s'approcha et s'assit juste aux côtés du français.

\- Francis ? Est-ce que… ça va ?

Il n'obtint d'abord pas de réponse, mais il reçu à la place le plus noir des regards. Cela l'attrista profondément. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour que Francis en vienne à le regarder comme il ne l'avait fait depuis la guerre de cent ans ? Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il était si triste de voir son amant ainsi.

\- _Darling_, je… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je ne voulais pas… t'offenser.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse.

\- Tu sais… si… si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit…. je… je ne le pensais pas ! Mais ça… ça tu le sais, non ? Non ?

Il y avait une espèce de peur dans sa voix, celle de perdre son aimé pour une chose aussi futile qu'une dispute de tous les jours. De sa poche, il ressortit la rose d'hiver, la posa doucement sur la peau chaude de Francis et la fit voyager sur celle-ci. Des frissons parcouru le dos nu et Arthur se pencha dessus pour pouvoir, tout comme la feuille, parcourir de ses lèvres la peau douce. Il remonta lentement et déposa un baiser délicat sur l'épaule.

\- Francis, _please, I love you_ ! _Look at me, honey_ !

Il rencontra un regard d'un bleu profond. Avec autant de douceur possible, il positionna son corps vêtu par-dessus celui, nu du français, et commença à murmurer, comme une litanie, à son oreille :

\- _I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… __I love you…_

Et Francis lui répondait.

\- Moi aussi… Moi aussi… Moi aussi… Moi aussi…. Moi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite, et firent l'amour dans le salon au milieu des bougies et des roses de Noël.

* * *

** Oui, ça n'a aucun sens mais j'aime bien faire du Angst qui se fini avec pleins de petits cœurs partout ! Et puis, vous noterez que ce drabble est un peu plus long que les précédents !**


	10. Fenêtre 10

**La suite du HongIce de l'autre jour, mais cette fois, version DenNor, pour la 10****ème**** fenêtre de ce calendrier.**

**J'aimerai aussi vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews, et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est Oli-chan, à qui je n'ai pas pu dire merci. Alors je le fais maintenant, merci à toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et en espérant que ce 10 décembre te plaise autant que les autres.**

* * *

10\. Décembre : Au marché de Noël 2

Matthias, bien qu'heureux d'être là en présence de son petit-ami, commençait un peu à avoir froid. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Norge avait décidé de les emmener au marché de Noël. Ce que Danemark prit d'abord pour une envie de son amant d'être avec lui, n'était en fait qu'une chasse que Norvège avait engagé pour retrouver son petit frère, « enlevé » par Hong Kong.

Bon d'accord, ils passaient plus de temps à la recherche d'Emil qu'à se pavaner en tant que couple… mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Matthias.

\- Dis, Norge ? Et si on allait par là ? Demanda ce dernier, ayant repéré un joli petit stand d'armes blanches décoratives.

Mais alors qu'il partit dans cette direction, son petit-ami se figea d'un coup au beau milieu de l'allée. Matthias, inquiet, s'approcha de lui, mais le norvégien, l'instant d'après, avait disparu dans la foule.

Ce fut au tour de Danemark de se figer, le temps de réaliser. Il rêvait où son Norge venait de le planter là ? C'est avec une frustration non dissimulée qu'il partit à sa recherche. A travers la foule, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, heureusement pour lui, il était grand. Par contre, il est bien connu qu'en Norvège, tout comme dans les autres pays du nord, la majorité de la population était blonde. Alors trouver un blond au milieu de blonds…

Cependant, il remarqua bien vite au loin, une tâche rouge qui attira son attention. Il s'en approcha, courant à toute vitesse, ou tout de moi autant que le permettait la masse. Matthias tendit alors le bras et celui-ci se referma… sur une manche rouge.

HONG KONG !

Et autour de lui, Emil et Lukas.

\- Ah, enfin, je vous ai retrouvé ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie.

\- Tu n'as rien retrouvé du tout, idiot ! C'est moi qui les ai aperçus, fondant la foule en deux pour s'enfuir. S'enflamma de suite Lukas.

Norvège semblait vraiment furieux, Emil et Li, eux, n'avaient pas leurs têtes des meilleurs jours.

\- Mais Lukas… Li et moi nous voulions juste… nous balader en amoureux. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

\- Peu importe ! Retentit la voix du norvégien, faisant se retourner plusieurs passants. Rentrons à la maison, immédiatement !

\- Non ! S'insurgea l'islandais.

Le danois se sentit mal à l'aise au milieu de cette dispute. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Non seulement pour les deux tourtereaux, mais aussi pour lui et son petit-ami. Le danois s'approcha alors de son amant, l'agrippa par la taille et se pencha sur lui pour cueillir ses lèvres avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

\- Mon ange, laisse-les donc s'amuser un peu et rentrons plutôt nous ! Proposa-t-il.

Lukas sembla alors hésiter, mais Matthias décida d'utiliser une méthode infaillible, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose*. Les joues d'ordinaire blafardes de Norge, prirent une couleur cramoisie avant qu'il n'hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment. Danemark l'emmenait déjà loin, lorsqu'il se retourna pour dire doucement aux deux jeunes :

\- Vous avez une heure !

Deux sourires lui répondirent.

* * *

*** Et parce que je déteste quand dans un texte, un personnage chuchote dans l'oreille d'un autre sans savoir ce qu'ils disent, pour vous, j'ai imaginé ce que Matthias à bien pu dire un Lukas pour le faire venir avec lui :**

**« Si tu viens avec moi, je te laisserais me faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu pourras même utiliser tous mes instruments ****_spéciaux_****, tu sais, comme cette paire de menottes et ce fouet que je garde secrètement dans mon armoire. »**

**Quels coquins, ces deux là ! Ils nous cachent bien des choses !**

**Bon allez, trêve de bêtises ! A demain !**


	11. Fenêtre 11

**11****ème**** fenêtre = SpaMano**

* * *

11\. Décembre : Se faire pardonner

Romano hurla lorsqu'une substance froide et mouillée s'écrasa conte sa nuque et couler sous son manteau. Rouge de colère (et de froid aussi) il se retourna vers le fautif mais ne se retrouva qu'en face de rire de la part des trois membres du Bad Touch Trio. Ce qu'il pouvait les haïr ces trois-là, même si l'un d'eux était son grand frère et l'autre son petit-ami ! L'albinos dégénéré du cerveau, lui, pourrait crever que Lovino ne ferait rien.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries, _bastardos_ ! Vous avez que ça à foutre de me faire chier à longueur de journée ou quoi ?!

Mais les trois idiots se remirent à rire de plus belle.

\- Sois pas fâcher, Lovi~ ! On ne fait que s'amuser, _mi amor _! Renchérit Antonio.

\- Va crever, _stronzo_ !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il rentra chez lui (et chez Antonio aussi, mais ça, ce n'est pas censé être su) se réchauffer, laissant là en plan le BTT. Il se mit devant le feu de cheminée et bouda. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que son amant soit là et le réchauffe lui-même ! Pas qu'il était amoureux de ce _bastardo di mierda_, hein ! N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, mais lui au moins, il l'aurait réconforté.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que l'espagnol se décida à laisser ses amis et à rentrer. Il y retrouva son petit-ami, peu enclin à lui parler à nouveau, alors, au passage, il se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, se récoltant une bordée de jurons en même temps.

\- Fous-moi la paix, _cretino_ ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ? Ca fait deux putains d'heures que je t'attends ! Tu préfères rester avec tes connards d'amis plutôt de venir réconforter ton petit-ami ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard !

Espagne sut qu'il venait de gaffer. C'est vrai qu'il aurait peut-être dû venir prendre des nouvelles de son chéri avant de repartir s'amuser avec Francis et Gilbert.

\- Désolé, Lovi !

\- Ta gueule ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes putains d'excuses de merde ! Tu peux te les garder !

Et Romano se remit à bouder royalement, snobant avec classe son amant penaud. Celui-ci, pour se faire pardonner, décida de lui faire un repas cinq étoiles avec chandelles et roses, et puis après… pourquoi pas des réconciliations sur l'oreiller ?

* * *

**Je crois que l'humeur exécrable de Lovino reflète la mienne aujourd'hui. Allez, à demain ! **


	12. Fenêtre 12

**Pour aujourd'hui, que diriez-vous d'un petit GerIta !**

* * *

12\. Décembre : Sous le sapin

Italie et Allemagne, voyant la mi-décembre arrivée, avaient décidé d'acheter leur sapin. Et à présent, ils s'occupaient de le décorer ainsi que toute la salle de séjour, le tout ponctué des exclamations enjouées de Feliciano et des instructions précautionneuses de Ludwig. Pendant que l'italien s'occupait d'accrocher les décorations à l'arbre, son amant, lui, préparait la table pour le repas, avec une belle nappe, des chandeliers et des étoiles qu'il éparpillait sur le tissu blanc.

La maison était emplie des rires et du bonheur qui émanaient des deux personnages, Noël se faisait sentir. Bientôt, il n'y aura de la place que pour les cadeaux, la magie et la joie de Noël. Ils avaient hâte ! De plus, Allemagne avait préparé quelque chose de formidable pour son petit-ami italien. Celui-ci lui demanda soudain de venir l'aider à mettre l'étoile tout en haut de l'arbre et l'allemand accouru au secours de Feliciano.

La nation aux cheveux blonds agrippa les hanches de son voisin territorial et le hissa le plus haut possible pour qu'il puisse déposer, au sommet du sapin magnifiquement décoré, l'étoile d'argent qui brillait de mille feux sous la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce. Une fois cela fait, ils se reculèrent tous deux pour admirer l'œuvre de l'italien dont quelques petites larmes de bonheur pointaient aux bords de ses cils. Allemagne le prit alors dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce soir, c'est sûr, ils allaient faire l'amour sous le sapin, entouré des lumières colorés, des bougies et de la magie d'un soir d'hiver.

Mais bientôt, l'odeur d'un bon ragoût les fit revenir sur terre et ils partirent s'attabler, un repas digne de ce nom devant eux. Ils mangèrent avec cette ambiance intime que pouvait donner un couple dînant en tête à tête. Bientôt, alors que l'horloge sonnait les 21h, Ludwig partit chercher une couverture qu'il déposa sous le sapin tandis que Feliciano avait filé se changer pour mettre une tenue plus… appropriée à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

**Désolée pour le léger retard ! A demain !**


	13. Fenêtre 13

**Aujourd'hui, je voulais vous faire un autre PruCan, parce que je les adore !**

* * *

13\. Décembre : We wish you…

" We wish you a Marry Christmas,

We wish you a Marry Christmas,

We wish you a Marry Christmas,

And a happy new year."

La voix douce de Canada s'élevait dans l'air et disparaissait bien vite dans le silence de la pièce, seulement troublé par les quelques notes et les crépitements de feu dans l'âtre. Prusse écoutait, avec un calme religieux qui lui était peu commun, la voix enchanteresse et tendre de son aimé. La tête de Gilbert reposait sur les jambes de Matthew et il regardait son visage d'en bas, dont les lèvres rosées bougeait en même temps que les paroles qui les franchissaient.

Gilbert avait une espèce de fascination pour ses lèvres animées qui promettaient milles plaisirs. Il aimait tant la voix veloutée et sucrée de son amoureux, elle lui rappelait des berceuses oubliées, les paroles réconfortantes du passé et les mots d'amour prononcées par son amant.

D'une main hésitante, presque apeurée, il l'approcha comme de peur de le briser au moindre geste brusque et il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue d'en face. La voix cessa, lui faisant presque regretter son mouvement, mais bientôt, des yeux violacés se plantèrent dans les siens, rubis. Un silence s'abattit, encore plus omniprésent que précédemment. Une lueur de tendresse et d'amour naquit dans le regard améthyste tandis qu'un sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres du canadien.

Le prussien lui répondit de la même manière et un baiser plus tard, ce n'était plus un petit, mais un émerveillé sourire qui orné sa bouche. Matthew avait vraiment des baisers au goût du paradis qui pouvaient ensoleiller ses journées même un jour de pluie. L'allemand vint enfouir son visage dans le cou du petit blond et se laissa apaiser par le parfum érable et fleuri de son petit-ami.

* * *

** Et voila, un petit PruCan tout mignon ! A demain !**


	14. Fenêtre 14

**Aujourd'hui, un autre AmeriPan.**

* * *

14\. Décembre : Guirlandes

Les guirlandes, ces longs fils ornés de milles couleurs resplendissantes qui brillaient dans la nuit et illuminait les rues de teintes différentes. Comment ne pas les aimer ?

Alfred et Kiku, eux, avaient recouvert leur maison de guirlandes de Noël en tout genre. Ils en avaient mis de toutes les couleurs : du rouge, du orange, du jaune, du vert, du bleu, du violet, du rose, du blanc… Toutes les couleurs et plus encore, jusqu'à ce que leur petit chez-eux ressemble à un véritable sapin de Noël. Les deux amants s'étaient amusés à en mettre partout, mais vraiment partout. Tant pis pour la facture d'électricité. Ils comptaient fêter Noël comme il se devait et c'est ce qu'ils feraient.

Pour l'une de ces rares fois, Alfred pu voir un sourire éblouissant orné les lèvres de son japonais préféré, lui qui d'habitude été toujours en retenu. Et lorsque l'américain vit ça, il sut que ce serait le plus beau Noël de toute leur vie. Tous deux admiraient leur œuvre, ignorant le froid mordant qui leur picotait la peau malgré leurs chauds manteaux de laine. La demeure en face d'eux était la plus belle de tout le quartier. Aucune ne brillait autant, aucune n'était aussi belle, et ils en étaient fiers.

Mais bientôt, Amérique remarqua le nez un peu trop rouge de son petit-ami et, lui prenant délicatement la main, l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, leurs lèvres furent prises dans un splendide baiser qu'ils entamèrent avec un plaisir incontesté. Kiku fut pris au piège entre la porte et le corps imposant de son grand blond qui ravageait sa bouche d'une langue chaude. Il ne put empêcher quelques discrets soupirs de franchir ses lèvres.

Puis, Alfred s'écarta de lui, à contrecœur sans doute vu sa moue frustré, et un grand déplaisir du japonais qui en aurait bien demandé davantage. Ils se séparèrent de leurs encombrants manteaux avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, où plaisir infini les attendait. Bien vite, les vêtements devinrent superflus et vinrent s'écraser au sol moquetté (1). Ils se glissèrent, nus, entre les froides couvertures qui ne tarderaient cependant pas à se réchauffer sous leurs ébats passionnés. Il y avait plein de façon de se réchauffer, mais celle-ci était de loin la meilleure.

* * *

(1) Ce mot existe, si, si, je vous jure. Allez voir dans le dico.

**A demain !**


	15. Fenêtre 15

**Un DenNor ?**

* * *

15\. Décembre : Popcorn

Zappant de chaine en chaine de télé, Danemark, tranquillement installé dans son sofa, un paquet de chips à ses côtés, s'ennuyé fermement. Il n'y avait rien à la télé ce soir. Plus énervé qu'autre chose, il éteignit le poste tout en balançant la télécommande contre l'écran. Sa joue posée contre sa paume, son regard fut absorbé par les doux flocons qui tombaient avec lenteur du ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! S'il faisait encore jour, il serait parti dehors, jouait avec cette matière génial qu'était la neige, mais à 23h, hors de question de sortir, sauf si vous vouliez mourir.

Mais bientôt, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, attirant son attention. C'était son amant norvégien qui venait d'entrer, un bol de popcorn dans les mains qu'il déposa sur la table basse. A la plus grande surprise de Matthias, Lukas vint se blottir de lui-même tout contre lui, passant ses bras autour de lui et posant sa tête sur son torse. Le danois ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il réalisa, il entoura à son tour le corps fin de son amant tant aimé et le serra fort contre lui.

\- Eh bien, Norge ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que la magie de Noël opérerait sur toi et te rendrais câlin ? Demanda avec malice le blond aux cheveux improbables en souriant tendrement.

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'une série de baisers sur ses lèvres et son cou, le chatouillant agréablement. Mais bientôt, ces douces caresses disparurent, tout comme le poids sur lui. En rouvrant les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, il put apercevoir son Norge qui venait de récupérer ses popcorns et qui commençait à les déguster sous les yeux désireux de son grand amant.

Le norvégien eut un infime sourire, que Danemark ne vit pas, lorsque ce dernier passant sa langue sur ses lèvres déjà rougies de baiser en le regardant. Cependant, il eut la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir, le pot de popcorns dans les mains, avant que son petit-ami ne lui saute dessus, ce qu'il fit une fois qu'ils eurent regagné la chambre.

* * *

**Tada ! **


	16. Fenêtre 16

**Un second SuFin avec le petit Peter pour ce 16 décembre.**

**Réponse à Oli-chan : Et oui, les nations ne sont pas toutes aussi chastes qu'on veut bien le croire. Mais on les aime comme ça, non ? Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là !**

**Et merci à tous les autres revieweurs !**

* * *

16\. Décembre : Au pays des rêves

Noël approchant dangereusement, Berwald et Tino s'étaient attelés à la création des cadeaux de leur fils, Peter. Ils avaient, ensemble, confectionnés plusieurs chouettes jouets qui, ils l'espéraient, feraient plaisir à leur petit gnome. Allant des figurines en bois à la locomotive électrique, des jeux vidéos nouvelles générations aux peluches de toutes formes, il y avait pour tous les goûts.

Le couple était épuisé d'avoir, depuis début décembre, travaillé d'arrache-pied pour faire plaisir à Peter. De plus, Tino, lui devaient aussi préparer les cadeaux pour les autres nations qu'il livrerait la nuit du 24. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son fils adoré qu'il venait de couché avec son mari, s'étala de tout son long sur son lit avec profond soupir de fatigue.

\- Je suis épuisé ! Je n'en peux plus, Ber' ! Murmura doucement le petit blond.

\- J'sais, T'no ! J'sais ! Lui répondit gentiment son mari.

Ce dernier fut, malgré tout, un peu déçu de le savoir à ce point éreinté, lui qui avait d'autres projets pour lui et sa « femme ». Tant pis, un autre jour. Il voyait bien que son amour n'en pourrait pas plus et il ne voulait pas l'énerver, alors il se contenta de se déshabiller, avant de faire de même avec le finlandais et se colla tout contre lui sous les couvertures.

Morphée de tarda pas à attraper le plus petit, mais longtemps après cela, Berwald observait toujours sa « femme » à travers la paisible obscurité qui les entourait, gravant le visage de son aimé sur ses rétines, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la nuit ait pitié de lui et l'emporte au pays des rêves.

* * *

**Voila, un petit SuFin !**


	17. Fenêtre 17

**Attention ! On se rapproche de Noël ! Alors aujourd'hui, un chibi GerIta !**

* * *

17\. Décembre : Danser

Et ils dansaient, encore et encore, au rythme doux et lancinant de la musique dont les notes emplissaient la pièce. Leurs mains liées l'une à l'autre, leurs corps approchés à une distance pouvant être qualifiée d'indécente, leurs prunelles plongeaient dans celles en face, un sourire, niais pour l'un, timide pour l'autre sur leurs deux visages...

Le bonheur respirait à travers eux et irradiait toute la salle d'une lueur de tendresse. Noël était la période des cadeaux, des familles, de la magie mais, aussi de l'amour et du bonheur et il rapprochait les couples. Ce qui était le cas pour nos deux amoureux que beaucoup de choses avaient menacé de séparer, à commencer par leurs nationalités différentes, car pour l'un italienne tandis que pour l'autre allemande. Cependant, malgré tout ça, ils étaient encore là, ensemble, unis. Et pour ce mois si spécial qu'était décembre, ils avaient tout deux laissés tomber leurs affaires de pays et s'étaient retrouvés dans leur petite maison, à profiter des fêtes à venir.

Pour la veillée, ils avaient décidés de le fêter eux-seuls, sans leurs frères et leurs amis pour les embêter, rien qu'eux deux. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui aussi. Les lumières, bougies et guirlandes allumés, les délicieuses senteurs du repas en train de cuire, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, la musique à peine perceptible... Une véritable ambiance intime s'était installée dans la maisonnée et ils se retrouvaient là, à danser au son des notes assemblées qui créaient une mélodie.

Lorsque cette dernière cessa, sur un, deux, trois baisers qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, pour repartir lorsqu'une autre chanson, plus rythmée cependant repris et Feliciano, emporté, se mit à danser plus rapidement, entraînant son amant dans sa danse endiablée. Cette fois, rejoignant les mains et les jambes, les hanches et les têtes se joignirent aux mouvements et, épuisés ensuite, ils s'échouèrent sur le tapis moelleux.

La transpiration collaient leurs vêtements à leurs peaux et maculaient leurs visages rougies et heureux. Leurs respirations erratiques se calmèrent peu à peu et leurs cheveux, plus vraiment coiffés après tant d'efforts, partaient un peu dans tous les sens. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils rejoignirent bientôt la douche pour calmer leurs corps échauffés... ou pas.

* * *

**A demain !**


	18. Fenêtre 18

**Allez, j'avais envie de vous faire un RoChu.**

* * *

18\. Décembre : Devant la cheminée

Le froid, toujours et encore, gelait Ivan jusqu'aux os. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr le froid, particulièrement celui d'hiver. Même s'il se chauffait, il y avait toujours ce froid immense en lui, qui lui engourdissait les membres et la tête. Et cette constatation, bien qu'il le sache déjà, le rendait malheureux, parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait vivre avec encore longtemps.

Cependant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en sentant de bras chaud entourer son corps frigorifié. Il ne dit rien en se contenta de coller davantage son dos au ventre du nouvel arrivant qui, vous l'aurez compris, n'était autre que son Chine, son amant, son amour.

\- Viens chéri, retournons auprès du feu ! Tu dois avoir froid !

Perspicace son amant ! Russie suivi docilement le chinois qui l'emmena sur un confortable tapis en face de la cheminée et s'allongea sur le torse de son petit-ami qui les recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. La chaleur apaisante du feu sur son visage et celle émanant de Yao le rassurer. Peut-être aura-t-il froid toute sa vie, il n'empêchera que son aimé restera avec lui pour toujours ?

Un silence profond s'installa dans la pièce à peine rompu par les crépitements du bois dans l'âtre et de leurs respirations calmes. Une douce main caressait les cheveux d'Ivan et l'endormait. Bientôt, il ne serait qu'une masse somnolente entre les bras de son amoureux.

Il avait hâte de rejoindre le pays des songes et d'être rejoint par son Yao-Yao.

* * *

** Bye !**


	19. Fenêtre 19

**Puisque j'adore le FrUK, en voici un autre pour ce 19 décembre !**

* * *

19\. Décembre : Dans la cuisine

Arthur, notre jeune ami anglais, s'ennuyait fermement, de par le fait que son amant était enfermé dans sa maudite cuisine depuis des heures. Il préparait le repas de ce soir. Et sans que le petit blond ne comprenne pourquoi, depuis début décembre, son français adoré davantage cuisiner. Il pouvait passer des heures dans la même pièce à confectionner amuses-bouche, repas de toute sorte et gâteaux aux mille couleurs.

Du coup, Arthur n'avait plus autant d'attention qu'avant et ça lui déplaisait fortement. Soudain, il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de tous ces malheurs : la cuisine. Il ouvrit violemment la porte pour découvrir Francis, couvert de farine, un grand sourire heureux au visage et un rouleau à pâtisseries dans la main.

-Arthur, enfin ! Tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas ? Demanda le français, content de voir son petit-ami.

L'anglais ne répondit pas, mais se rua dans les bras de Francis, qui ne comprit pas cette soudaine attention. Cependant, il referma tout de même ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Arthur.

\- Oui ! Je veux bien t'aider ! Finit-il par entendre.

Le petit blond, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, se détacha de lui et déposer furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, on commence par quoi ?

Le blond à barbe préféra ne pas lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'est avec plaisir qu'il initia son Thutur à l'apprentissage de la pâtisserie. Bientôt, plus que les odeurs de fournée et la chaleur des fourneaux allumés, ce fut les rires et les baisers qui emplirent la pièce.

* * *

**Et voila ! **


	20. Fenêtre 20

**Mais que vois-je ? Serions-nous en train de nous approcher de Noël ? **

**Voici un petit HongIce.**

* * *

20\. Décembre : Interruption

Les deux adolescents qu'étaient Li et Emil étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, mais ne vous faites pas d'idée, ils ne faisaient que parler. Souvent, le sujet de leurs frères aînés respectifs revenait, tout comme celui des petits-amis de ceux-ci. Pour Emil, son frère était le plus surprotecteur et chiant qui existe et son amant, Matthias, qui se prenait aussi pour son frère aîné, était le garçon le plus absurde du monde. Pour Li, Yao était vraiment collant et trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Pour ce qui était son amoureux, Ivan, ce n'était carrément pas possible de vivre avec lui tellement ce type était flippant.

En gros, tous deux se plaignaient de leurs familles trop étranges pour eux. Tout ce qu'ils demandaient, c'étaient de pouvoir vivre tranquilles ensembles, et surtout, de pouvoir s'embrasser sans avoir peur de voir surgir dans la chambre un norvégien en furie l'instant d'après. Déjà était-il réticent à laisser les deux ados, seuls, dans une chambre.

\- Nos familles sont vraiment chelous ! Dit soudain le chinois.

\- Ouais, c'est clair ! Renchérit l'islandais.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le brun, par envie, posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre qui se mit à rougir.

\- Et… Et t-toi, t-tu passes Noël avec… ta famille ? Demanda alors Emil, les joues rouges.

\- Ouais, Yao veut que je sois là pour Noël puisqu'il y aura Kiku, Im Yong, Mei et sans doute Ivan et ses deux tarés de sœurs.

\- Ah… moi, je serais avec les autres nordiques. Même si j'ai pas envie !

Li rit légèrement, faisant voler des papillons dans le ventre du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il se retourna soudain vers le brun lorsqu'il sentit une pression un peu plus forte sur sa main. Il tomba directement dans les beaux yeux bruns de son amoureux, mais rougit encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa que le visage de ce dernier était beaucoup trop proche du sien.

Il paniqua lorsqu'une paire de lèvres cueillit la sienne en un chaste baiser avant de se calmer face à la douceur dont faisait preuve son chinois préféré. Par contre, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre rencontrer violemment le mur et son frère gueuler en norvégien sur Li de se dégager de là, et vite.


	21. Fenêtre 21

**Un petit TurGree, parce que je n'avais plus d'idées.**

* * *

21\. Décembre : Sous la douche

Même si Noël n'était pas un jour férié en Turquie, Sadiq avait tout de même voulu venir le passer aux côtés de son amant grec. Il avait pris congé auprès de son supérieur pour quelques jours et le voila devant la maison de son bien-aimé. Il voulait lui faire une bonne surprise.

Mais il avait beau sonner et toquer à la porte, personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Ce n'est que quand il se décida à essayer la poignée que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un peu étonné, il pénétra dans la maison et tâcha d'être discret. Cependant, un soupir de soulagement et un sourie attendrit naquirent sur ses lèvres devant la vue de son petit-ami endormi dans le fauteuil du salon. Décidément, quel dormeur, cet Héraclès !

Le turc s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui et recouvrit son corps d'une couverture posé sur le dossier. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où il partit prendre une douche après ce long voyage.

Lorsqu'Héraclès se réveilla, il entendit le bruit de la douche, à l'étage. Curieux, il s'y dirigea. Il ouvrit la porte et plongea dans une pièce chaude et humide. De la buée recouvrait les vitres et miroirs, et une fumée chaude s'échappait de la cabine de douche. Un bel homme à la peau mâte, au dos musclé et aux fesses appétissantes s'y trouvait.

Le grec passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devant le beau spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements, il partit rejoindre ce bel adonis sous l'eau. Quel beau cadeaux de Noël !

* * *

**A demain !**


	22. Fenêtre 22

**Allez, plus qu'un jour ! Alors un autre PruCan !**

22\. Décembre : Je t'emmène

Canada était assit devant son sapin richement décoré : de boules blanches et rouges, de guirlandes dorés et multicolores de figurine en porcelaine et de son symbole national, une feuille d'érable.

Derrière l'arbre, la baie vitrée laissait apparaître un paysage enneigé, magnifique. Pourtant, Matthew ne se consolait pas, quelques larmes coulaient discrètement de ses yeux et venaient s'écraser sur son sweat.

_On l'avait encore oublié ! _

Cette année encore, personne ne l'avait invité pour Noël. Ni ses parents, ni son frère, ni même son petit-ami Gilbert. Il avait pourtant pensé que cette fois-ci, quelqu'un pense lui. Mais non !

Alors, pour noyer son chagrin, il buvait du sirop d'érable par grandes goulées. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool, il devait bien compenser ça !

La tristesse ravageait son cœur pourtant si sensible. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur lui aussi ? Il était déjà le 22 décembre et apparemment personne n'avait l'air de vouloir l'inviter. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Pourtant, bientôt, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte et il partit l'ouvrir avec un empressement qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

Il faillit pleurer de joie lorsqu'il découvrit devant lui, son amant adoré, son prussien préféré.

\- Coucou, mon Mattie ! Bah alors, t'es pas encore près ? Demanda alors Gilbert, semblant étonné.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- T'as pas reçu mon mail ? Je te disais de té préparer parce que j'arrivais et que je t'emmenais en France, chez ton père, pour passer Noël.

\- De quoi ?

\- Francis et Arthur ont décidé de passer Noël chez eux. Ils ont invité ton frère, toi et moi, ainsi que tes oncles et ta tante.

Un immense bonheur s'empara de son être et il sauta dans les bras du prussien, l'embrassant goulûment.


	23. Fenêtre 23

**Aujourd'hui, puisque c'est la dernière petite fenêtre que nous ouvrirons voici la FACE Family adulte avec Prusse et les frères et sœurs d'Arthur.**

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Oli-chan :****Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont toutes fait autant plaisir les unes que les autre, et merci d'avoir suivi mon calendrier de l'Avent (même s'il faut l'avouer, ces histoires ont été écrites à la va-vite parce que j'avais un retard monstre). **

**Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre qu'il n'y a pas toute la famiglia puisqu'Antonio et Lovino sont invités chez Roderich mais tu auras aussi le plaisir de les voir. **

**Et j'aimerais bien mettre pleins de sexe partout, mais je dois rester à mon rating T. Il n'empêchera pas que je mette des sous-entendus. **

**Yao-chan :****Merci pour ta review. Je sais, désolée si c'est répétitif, mais qui n'aime pas les câlins et les bisous, franchement. Et puis, comme dit dans la réponse précédente, ce sont vraiment des OS écrit vite fait. J'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi en ce mois de décembre pour plusieurs raisons personnels (les cours en font partis). **

**Tiens, une partisane du Autriche x Suisse (que je raccourci toujours en SwissAus). Pas dans ce chapitre, par contre, c'est avec plaisir que j'en mettrai un petit dans le chapitre suivant (étant déjà écrit, je vais le modifier légèrement).**

* * *

23\. Décembre :

Prusse et Canada venait d'atterrir en France qu'ils partirent de suite en direction de la maison de nos très chers Francis et Arthur qui attendait leur petite famille pour commencer les réjouissances de Noël. Le couple arriva bientôt devant la maison parisienne et Arthur ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir.

C'est avec joie que Matthew sauta dans les bras de ses deux pères. Alfred aussi était déjà arrivé et il rejoint ses parents et son frère dans l'étreinte. Dans le salon, Allistor, Dylan, Sean et sa tante Alsing s'y trouvaient.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir passer à table ! S'écria soudain Francis et servant déjà les plats. Et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai interdit à Arthur d'entrer dans la cuisine. Sa dernière expérience avec mes gâteaux de Noël m'a suffit pour l'empêcher de s'approcher à moins de trente mètres de la nourriture.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le pauvre anglais qui se mit à rougir et s'insurgea. Il n'avait pas raté ses gâteaux, il avait juste failli faire exploser le four ! Ce n'était pas pareil !

Chacun s'attabla et se servit. Les discussions fusèrent de partout et une ambiance conviviale s'installa. Matthew était heureux d'être avec sa famille, et plus encore que son petit-ami soit là lui aussi.

Ce dernier planta d'ailleurs un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire et de commencer sa purée de pomme de terre. Oui, le canadien était vraiment heureux !

* * *

**Et demain, la dernière fenêtre ! Beaucoup plus longue, je vous préviens !**


	24. Fenêtre 24

**Voici enfin le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël ! J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous passeront un joyeux Noël. En ce qui me concerne, j'espère avoir pleins de cadeaux. Je vais recevoir mes premiers cosplays cette année. Celui de France et de Japon, je suis trop contente ! **

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas dire qu'il me plaise entièrement mais malheureusement, ma famille chez moi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire. **

**Voila donc ce « dernier » chapitre du Calendrier de l'Avent. Il y a un bonus qui devrait arriver dans les jours qui suivent pour le jour de Noël. (Je crains ne pas pouvoir le poster demain, je ne suis même pas à la moitié) **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yao-chan :****Comme tu le verras, c'est vraiment un petit SwissAus. Mais pour toi, je veux bien rajouter un petit-chapitre en plus sur ce couple que j'aime bien aussi. Tu l'auras sans doute ce week-end, faute de temps. Je vais avoir deux jours complets. **

**Oui, mes chapitres se rapproche plus du drabble que du vrai chapitre.**

**TU NE SAIS PAS QUI SONT ALLISTOR ET LES AUTRES ! Honte à toi ! Je suis heureuse de t'apprendre qu'Allistor est Ecosse, Dylan est Pays de Galle et Sean et Alsing sont, dans l'ordre, Irlande du Sud et la République d'Irlande. Ce sont les grands frères et la sœur d'Arthur.**

**Je suis sûre que même avec des cours, Arthur ne cessera de rater ses plats. Le prof de cuisine se suicidera avant leur premier cours.**

* * *

24\. Décembre : Le réveillon de Noël

**Chez les Germaniques et les Latinos : **

Autriche avait convié plusieurs de ses proches pour Noël. Lui et sa femme, Hongrie, avaient préparés un Noël splendide avec des tonnes de mets et de cadeaux. Tout le monde était venu, sauf Prusse, qui avait préféré passer la Veille avec son petit-ami canadien. D'ailleurs, Roderich était plutôt content, il n'avait pas voulu de ce malotru chez lui et Elizaveta n'aurait cessé de le frappait avec sa poêle, ne s'occupant plus de lui.

Du coup, chez lui se trouvait, évidemment, Ludwig et Feliciano, ceux qu'Autriche considérait comme ses fils, son vrai fils Kugelmugel, appelé Hubert, son ami Antonio et son petit-ami Lovino, et les amis de ces derniers, Bella et son frère Lars. Une belle petite famille réunie autour de cette grande table.

Feli, comme à son habitude, babillait avec Ludwig qui l'écoutait avec un calme religieux, souriant de temps en temps. Antonio touchait Lovino sous la table tout en parlant à Belgique, ce qui faisait hurler l'italien. Lars, lui, surveillait l'espagnol d'un œil méfiant. Il détestait qu'on parle à sa sœur. Surtout quand il s'agissait du latino aux yeux verts. Le néerlandais avait beau savoir qu'Espagne était avec son Romano, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le regard de l'espagnol sur sa sœur vraiment étrange.

Elizaveta écoutait son fils, Hubert, lui parlait d'art tandis que Roderich souriait en les regardant. C'était un chouette moment qu'il passait ensemble. Après le dîner, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux. Kugelmugel et Italie foncèrent droit vers le sapin, menaçant de le renverser, et regardaient les autres avec des yeux qui ne cacher pas leurs excitations (Pauvre Ludwig, déjà était-il exciter lorsque Feli lui touchait la cuisse en parlant, alors quand il le regarda comme ça, il faillit le porter sur son épaule et l'emmener ailleurs pour faire ce que vous savez tous). Tous s'installèrent dans les canapés et fauteuils mis à disposition et distribuèrent tour à tour leurs cadeaux.

On donna d'abord les cadeaux à l'enfant, qui reçu de ses parents une nouvelle toile blanche avec un chevalet et une boîte de peinture. Le maître de maison, Roderich, reçu de sa femme, un violon de luxe, de Ludwig, son frère absent et Feliciano, de nouvelles partitions de Bach et Mozart. D'Antonio et Lovino, un kit de nettoyage pour piano et de Bella et Lars, il reçu des chocolats. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu acheter sans que le néerlandais ne soit trop en colère d'avoir dépenser de l'argent.

Elizaveta, pleura de joie quand on lui offrit des fleurs et une nouvelle poële de l'autrichien et une belle robe de soirée du couple germano-italien. C'était l'albinos qui l'avait choisi et aurait bien voulu l'offrir à sa meilleure amie. De la belge, sa meilleure amie, elle eut un nouveau kit de maquillage. Et ainsi de suite, chacun reçurent et offrirent des cadeaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Mais bientôt, il fut l'heure de coucher Hubert, tâche dont s'occupa sa mère. L'espagnol ne tarda pas à vouloir sauter sur son petit-ami et ils se virent attribuer une chambre de la part de leurs hôtes, de même pour l'allemand qui portait déjà son italien endormi dans les bras. Le grand blond à l'écharpe bleue n'avait pas voulu abuser du couple austro-hongrois et était reparti avec sa petite sœur.

\- Dis-moi, Eliza ! Pourrais-tu t'occuper de la vaisselle, s'il-te-plait ! Je suis trop fatigué ! Demanda gentiment l'autrichien.

\- Bien sûr, trésor ! Va donc te coucher !

C'est avec un sourire que le brun s'en alla, mais pas pour rejoindre la chambre de son couple. Dans un long couloir du manoir, il bifurqua soudain à droite et entra dans une pièce éloignée de la maison. Il referma doucement la porte, mais une voix surgit de l'ombre le fit sursauter.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, idiot !

Roderich se retourna brusquement et sourit à la personne devant lui.

-Excuse-moi, mon amour ! Ca a été dur de se débarrasser de ces nazes !

Le brun à lunettes s'approcha et pris dans ses bras un suisse blond boudeur, son amant secret depuis quelques années.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si c'est pour me faire attendre dans cette chambre.

\- Je voulais tant de revoir ! Et maintenant, on a le temps, Elizaveta fait la vaisselle et j'ai veillé à ce qu'il y en ait tellement qu'elle s'endorme là-bas.

Et les deux amants secrets s'embrassèrent, heureux de se retrouver en ce réveillon de Noël.

**Chez les Nordiques : **

Beaucoup plus au Nord, chez notre ami norvégien, la bonne ambiance aussi était au rendez-vous. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la bonne ambiance. Entre Matthias qui ne cessait les blagues de mauvais goûts, les rires amusés de Tino, Peter et Erland (Ladonia), les réprimandes de Lukas qui sommait le danois de se taire – ce qui faisait redoubler les rires des deux enfants et de leur père finlandais, les regards terrifiants de Berwald et ceux, blasés, d'Emil, lorsqu'il daignait relever la tête de sous la table. Norge avait bien remarqué son petit jeu avec le hongkongais mais ne disait rien puisque les messages qu'il arrivait à lire par télépathie n'était pas d'ordre sexuel.

Chacun s'amusait à sa manière. Le repas était déjà terminé, mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir aller se coucher. La salle de séjour où ils se trouvaient tous n'était illuminée que par les lumières du sapin et quelques bougies et décorations, rendant la luminosité tamisée. L'heure des cadeaux allait bientôt arriver, ce qui tenait les enfants éveillés. Pour le moment, ils ne faisaient passer que quelques musiques de Noël.

Dès que les cadeaux auront étaient distribués par notre cher Tino, celui-ci devra partir pour livrer les autres, c'est pourquoi bientôt, la musique ambiante ne fut plus qu'un son de fond et que le petit blond arriva, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Les deux enfants sautèrent sur lui, avant de se faire réprimander par leur père suédois.

\- P'ter ! Erl'nd ! L'ssez votr' père tr'quille ! S'écria-t-il, calmant de suite l'excitation de ses fils.

\- Oh, laisse-les, Ber' chéri ! Je comprends leur joie ! Calma le second père.

Et il leur donna leur paquet cadeaux. Le blond et le roux se jetèrent dessus et les déballèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Bientôt, Peter découvrit une boite qui contenait plusieurs figurines en bois et se jeta, cette fois, dans les bras de Tino et le bombardant de bisous et de « merci ». Ladonia fit pareil quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il découvrit un petit train en bois.

Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à jouer avec leurs nouveaux jouets tandis que les adultes, à leur tour, reçurent divers cadeaux. Par contre, personne ne compris pourquoi Norge rougit lorsqu'il reçu le sien de Tino à part ce dernier et le concerné lui-même. Cependant ce fut plus qu'explicite lorsque le norvégien emmena son petit-ami danois dans leur chambre.

Après cela, Tino partit en compagnie de Berwald qui avait décidé de ne pas laisser sa _femme_ faire seul cette année la distribution des cadeaux. Les deux enfants revinrent à la responsabilité d'Emil qui tenta de les coucher, mais, n'y parvenant pas, laissa tomber et partit lire dans le salon en attendant que son frère revienne pour s'occuper d'eux.

Dans la chambre des garçons dans laquelle l'islandais avait quand même réussit à les emmener, Peter murmura

\- Hé, Erl' ! Viens avec moi ! J'aimerais voir pourquoi tonton Norge et tonton Matthias ont disparu avant.

\- Ouais, cool !

Le roux le suivit et ils partirent en direction de la chambre du couple. Arrivés devant la porte, ils s'étonnèrent d'entendre ce qui ressembler fortement à des gémissements. Sans attendre, ils ouvrirent la porte, de peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à leurs tontons. Ils tombèrent sur un spectacle des plus étranges : Lukas qui domptait un Matthias gémissant.

Les enfants refermèrent la porte de suite, tous deux écarlates et repartirent dans leur chambre. Lukas et Matthias furent étonnés de voir les enfants endormis lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur affaire. Emil les auraient mis au lit sans avoir d'histoire ?

**Chez les asiatiques : **

_« Ca va chez toi ? » _

Le portable de Li affichait « Message envoyé ». Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de son Emil, qui lui aussi, avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que lui à sa fête de Noël. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas mieux que chez lui. Entre son frère qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'approcher de son petit-ami russe malgré les multiples menaces de la petite sœur de ce dernier. Ukraine, elle, ne semblait se doutait de rien et parler avec le petit letton. Estonie et Corée du Sud étaient parties dans une grande discussion sur les jeux vidéo. Feliks draguait ouvertement son amoureux lituanien qui le repoussait, disant que « si Russie-san nous voit, il me tuera ». Japon et Taiwan buvaient leur thé dans un coin de la pièce, parlant à voix basse d'un sujet qui était inconnu de tous.

_« Non, je me fais chier. Et toi ? » _

Le hongkongais sourit lorsqu'il reçu la réponse de son amant.

_« Moi aussi, mais tant que t'es là avec moi, ça ira. » _

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse.

_« Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, idiot. »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

Cette fois, le message mit plus de tant à arriver.

_« Moi aussi. »_

Cela fit rire le chinois. Ce qu'il aimait son Emil ! Il avait hâte de le retrouver.

\- A table ! S'écria soudain Yao, portant à bout de bras un wok contenant un homard avec des nouilles.

Tout le monde s'attabla au plus vite. Bientôt, une multitude de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres furent servis sur la belle nappe rouge (pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris le petit clan d'œil au clan des communistes auquel fait parti Russie et Chine). Chaque invité remplit son assiette de ce qui lui faisait le plus envie. Mais Li, loin de vouloir se sustenter, continua d'envoyer des messages à son islandais, se faisant réprimander par son grand-frère.

De mauvaise foi, le brun rangea son portable dans sa poche et mangea son poisson cuit à la vapeur. Le reste du repas se passa relativement bien si on omettait Biélorussie qui terrifiait tout le monde. Les cadeaux devraient attendre le lendemain.

Le repas terminé, Li retourna de suite sur son portable, Feliks et Toris disparurent (on se demande où), Katyusha ramena Natalya chez elle (trop terrifiant pour les autres. Elle pourrissait la soirée), Raivis s'endormit sur le canapé, Kiku et Mei burent toujours leur thé, Eduard et Im Song continuèrent leur conversation précédente jusqu'à que l'estonien ne recueillent dans ses bras un coréen épuisé. Yao et Ivan s'occupèrent de la vaisselle jusqu'à ce que chaque invités soit parti ou couchés dans une des chambres d'amis.

**Chez la FACE Family :**

Depuis la veille où tout le monde était arrivé chez Francis, rien de particulier ne s'était passé, si ce n'est que la journée du 24 a été dédiée à la préparation des plats, des emballages de cadeaux et de chansons de Noël passaient en boucle. Francis, Allistor et Alsing s'occupait de la cuisine, Dylan, Matthew, Gilbert et Sean se chargeaient des cadeaux. Alfred était trop occupé à jouer à ses jeux vidéo stupides et Arthur refusait de s'atteler à des tâches aussi ingrates, alors il se contentait d'encourager de loin sa famille.

La nuit tomba petit à petit, plongeant la maisonnée dans une luminosité restreinte composée de bougies et guirlandes. Comme dans les autres familles, ils ne tardèrent pas à partir manger les plats préparés par le français et des deux anglais roux. Nous passerons le moment maintes fois raconter du dîner de Noël pour passer à la distribution des cadeaux qui se passa dans la même ambiance que précédemment.

Après cela, chacun admira les cadeaux qu'ils eurent reçus. Alfred sans surprise, joua à son nouveau jeu vidéo sur PS4 en compagnie de son oncle irlandais, qui, à l'étonnement de tous, le battu à plate couture à Fifa 15. Matthew se vit offrir une bouteille d'un litre de sirop d'érable tandis que Gilbert reçu un livre – de Francis, dois-je le préciser – expliquant les différentes poses sexuels possibles. Ce qui fit rire la plupart des convives et fit virer au rouge le pauvre Arthur qui refusait d'imaginer son pauvre fils si innocent entre les mains perverses de cet albinos.

Arthur reçu, de la même personne, plusieurs livres et jouets du même genre qu'il menaça de jeter mais qu'il mettra au fond de son armoire en attendant le moment propice pour les utiliser. Les deux irlandais reçurent des bouteilles de bière et de whisky, Allistor eut de nouveaux kilts et une cornemuse toute neuve. Je vous épargnerais la liste des cadeaux étranges qu'on a offerts au français.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, après le repas, fit la vaisselle. Seul dans la cuisine, Arthur vint bientôt le rejoindre et l'encercla de ses bras, se collant contre son dos. Francis se retourna et prit à son tour son amant dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à danser quelques instants au son de la musique douce de la pièce d'à côté. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, une branche de gui pendait au-dessus d'eux. Tous deux se sourient avant de s'embrasser avec amour.

A l'encadrement de la porte, toute la famille observait la scène devant eux, Dylan une baguette à la main pointait au-dessus de la tête du couple.

* * *

**Voila, fin ! A bientôt pour le bonus !**


	25. Fenêtre 25

**Et voici donc la surprise du 25 Décembre, encore désolée pour le retard mais les deux derniers jours ont été bien complets, vive les journées en famille à Noël. **

**Voici donc un assortiment des couples que j'ai utilisé tout au long de mon calendrier mais version 2p. Je tâcherai de reprendre les caractères un peu spéciaux de ces personnages que je n'ai encore jamais utilisé mais que j'adore.**

* * *

25\. Décembre : Noël

**1\. 2pFrUK :** 2pFrance (Lilian)/ 2pAngleterre (Oliver)

Lorsque Lilian se réveilla en ce 25 décembre de l'An de Grâce 2014, il ne pensait pas que se serait en compagnie d'un anglais aux cheveux roses. Il tenta de se souvenir de la veille, mais rien ne venait. Aurait-il trop bu et se serait retrouvé à coucher avec Oliver ? Oh bon sang, faites que non !

Le français essaya de se soustraire aux bras un peu trop collants de son tourmenteur pour s'enfuir de façon subtile. Mais dans sa tentative de fuite, il fit un mouvement trop brusque qui réveilla le psychopathe aux cupcakes.

\- Bonjour, Darling ! Quelle formidable nuit nous avons passés hier, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra Oliver.

\- _Eh merde !_ pensa Lilian. Ecoute Oliver, tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier était une immense erreur et je…

\- Une erreur ? Oh non, pas du tout, je te rassure ! Tu as été génial, hier soir !

Le français faillit se frapper le front devant la niaiserie de son voisin outre-manche. Il voulut se lever mais un bras agrippa sa taille, le ceinturant contre le matelas et l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Oliver, lâche-moi !

Sa voix était lasse. L'anglais grimpa sur son torse et se mit à l'embrasser. Lilian le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il crut faire une crise de nerf lorsqu'il entendit le garçon aux cheveux à l'étrange couleur tentait de défoncer la porte.

**2\. 2pPruCan :** 2pCanada (Matt)/ 2pPrusse (Gilen)

Matt avait décidé de passer son Noël seul, comme il le faisait chaque année, c'est pourquoi il fut étonné de trouver son amant, Gilen dans son salon lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là.

\- Gil', qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-il avec la grâce qui le caractérisait.

L'albinos ne bougea pas. Matt soupira, il adorait son petit-ami mais parfois il l'exaspérait. Le dit petit-ami se retourna soudain, planta ses yeux rouges-rosés dans ceux violets du canadien et tendit sa main vers lui. Matt roula des yeux mais la lui prit tout de même. Il se retrouva en un rien de temps contre le torse fort du prussien.

\- Il me fallait ma dose de Matt ! Dit-il soudain.

Le canadien se laissa attendrir, presque fondre lorsque Gilen passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Bon, il en avait pour pas mal de temps ! Gilen n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher avant longtemps.

**3\. 2pSpaMano :** 2pEspagne (Andres)/ 2pRomano (Flavio)

\- ANDREEESSS ! _Mi amor_, où es-tu ?

Une voix stridente et particulièrement désagréable aux oreilles du dit Andres résonna à travers la maison de l'espagnol. Un jeune italien aux cheveux blonds entra en trombe dans la salle de séjour. Il se précipita sur le brun, un air enjoué au visage. Andres se doutait, vu que c'était Noël aujourd'hui, que l'italien, occasionnellement son amant, avait un cadeau pour lui, d'où cette mine réjouie.

-Andres ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! J'ai mis longtemps à savoir ce que je pourrais t'offrir, mais finalement, je l'ai trouvé ! Tiens ! S'exclama Flavio en tendant ce qui ressemblait à un long bâton emballé dans du papier jaune et bleu.

\- M…Merci !

Andres prit le paquet et le déballa doucement, comme si il avait peur que son amant y est glissé une bombe. Même si c'était peu probable vu les tendances du faux blond, qui préférait nettement l'empoisonnement à la pyromanie. Lorsque l'emballage tomba à terre, l'espagnol put découvrir une belle épée polie et scintillante à la lumière du soleil. Un semblant de sourire apparut sur les lèvres gercées du brun qui se posèrent l'instant d'après sur celles, beaucoup plus douces de l'italien blond.

**4\. 2pRoChu :** 2pRussie (Viktor)/ 2pChine (Yang)

Lorsque Yang rentra ce matin-là de chez son frère Tai (Hong-Kong), où ils avaient passé Noël avec ses deux autres frères Im Sun et Tai ainsi qu'avec leur petite sœur Ming, il trouva son amant russe complètement ivre mort, affalé sur la table de la salle à manger. Autant dire qu'il faillit piquer une crise en voyant ça !

En colère, il s'approcha rapidement et se mit en tête de réveiller l'homme endormi. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il voulut faire avant d'entendre ce dernier murmurer dans son sommeil un petit « Mon Yang-Yang chéri ». Cela suffit au chinois pour ne pas pousser son petit-ami au sol. Seulement, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser là. Il le prit alors par la taille et le guida jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher, l'allongea sur les draps mauves et passa une couverture par-dessus son corps.

Mais quand il voulut se retirer, un bras subtilement enroulé autour de sa taille l'empêcha de s'éloigner. Il faillit grogner. Bientôt, il se fit presser sous un corps puissant. C'était loin de lui déplaire, il aimait ce poids sur son corps frêle, mais il aurait préféré que le russe soit réveillé.

\- Mon Yang-Yang !

\- _Encore ce surnom !_ Pensa le chinois.

Le visage du grand brun se blottit dans son cou, mordillant la peau délicate. Yang commença à se demander si Viktor n'était pas réveillé pour faire tout ça. Il eut sa réponse lorsque deux rubis cramoisi croisèrent ses yeux pourpres.

\- Génial ! Le Père Noël m'a apporté un beau cadeau de Noël ! Susurra le russe, les yeux débordant de luxure.

**5\. 2pSuFin :** 2pSuède (Bernard) / 2pFinlande (Thurston)

Thurston était énervé. Noël était de loin la période qu'il détestait le plus. Par contre, Bernard, son « soit disant » mari, adoré cette période et ne cessait de gâter Arvid, le petit ladonien et Paul, leur fils sealandais, bien que celui-ci veuille éviter de leur parler le plus possible. _Tant mieux, qu'il nous laisse alors_, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le finlandais, bien qu'il serait le premier à accourir s'il arriver quoi que ce soit à Paul.

\- Viens Thurston ! Arvid réclame ses cadeaux de Noël ! Cria son amant depuis le salon.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, en effet, leur deuxième fils, Arvid, petit ladonien roux au sourire quelque peu sadique arrachait déjà ses paquets cadeaux.

\- Paul ! Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Cria à nouveau Bernard.

Un autre petit garçon ne tarda pas à arriver, une moue boudeuse au visage, il n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout en ce jour pourtant si spécial qu'était celui de Noël. Il avait même l'air en colère qu'on l'ait dérangé, sans doute réveillé vu les petits yeux plissés et ensommeillés qu'il avait.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur

\- Voici pour toi ! Répondit simplement le suédois en lui tendant une boite rectangulaire empaquetée dans du papier violet.

Thurston se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit, attendant la fin de l'ouverture des jouets. Mais Bernard se dirigea bientôt vers lui, un autre paquet en main.

-Tiens, mon ange ! C'est mon cadeau pour toi ! Fit-il en se collant contre l'épaule de son amant.

\- Merci, Bernard !

Et ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux enchantés d'Arvid et ceux, dégoutés, de Paul.

**6\. 2pAmeriPan****:** 2pAmérique (Allan)/ 2pJapan (Kyo)

Allan se réveilla aux côtés de son amant japonais, Kyo, dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Elle était miteuse, plutôt défraichie, et les murs tapissés de papier peint sans doute jaune-brun à la base étaient décrépis. La pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chambre d'hôtel bas de gamme. D'ailleurs, sûrement en était-ce une.

Kyo, à côté de l'américain, remua soudain dans son sommeil, vint se blottir contre le torse fort de l'homme à la peau mâte. Allan, malgré sa gueule de bois, était encore assez lucide pour se souvenir de la veille. Il avait été invité chez ses parents Oliver et Lilian, (Matt n'ayant pas voulu venir) mais le couple anglo-français s'était disputé, forçant l'aîné des frères américain à s'en aller. Il s'est ensuite fait recueillir par son petit-ami qui lui avait proposé de passé Noël avec sa famille à lui chez son frère hongkongais.

Après la soirée, succombant à leurs pulsions primaires, ils s'en étaient allés tous les deux trouver un endroit où s'y adonner. Ils étaient donc entrés dans le premier hôtel à proximité et demander une chambre. Puis, une bonne partie de la nuit avait été dédié à ce qu'on sait tous.

\- Kyo !

Allan tenta de réveiller le japonais.

\- Kyo, putain ! Réveille-toi, merde ! Il faut qu'on rentre !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta alors.

\- Mmh… Quoi ?!

-Habille-toi, faut rentrer chez nous !

Kyo se leva, non sans une certaine mauvaise foi et suivit son amant, qui en un rien de temps leur trouva des billets d'avion pour rentrer en Amérique.

**7\. 2pHongIce :** 2pHong Kong (Tai)/ 2pIslande (Egil)

Egil se sentait bien, (même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde) là, dans les bras chaleureux de cet homme. Il avait un parfum qui sentait si bon, un subtil mélange boisé et fruité, mais pourtant masculin. De longs cheveux châtains lui chatouillaient le front et la joue droite.

Il savait qui était l'homme à ses côtés, son amant, son Tai chéri. Bien sûr, il ne lui dirait jamais, plutôt mourir. Mais il savait que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, alors il se laissait aller à toutes pensées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

Egil eu alors la bonne idée de vouloir savoir où ils se trouvaient, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles discernèrent une vaste plaine à hautes herbes. Des papillons blanc et violets voletaient de ci de là, se posaient sur les quelques boutons d'or et chardons, seuls tâches de couleur parmi tout ce vert. Le ciel, bleu comme les premiers jours de l'été et sans nuage aucun, où se trouvait le soleil brillant de mille feux. Il ne faisait ni trop froid ni trop chaud, juste entre les deux. Juste doux.

Et l'islandais se sentait vraiment bien ici. Loin du paysage hivernal de son pays, loin du froid et de la nuit. Et tout près de son amant qu'il aimé tant.

…

\- Egil ! EGIL ! Réveille-toi, chéri !

Le garçon aux cheveux blond-blancs fut réveillé (brutalement) par Tai. Il maudit mentalement ce dernier lorsqu'il découvrit que son petit-ami lui demandait de l'aider à ranger sa maison, qu'ils avaient tous laissés dans un état pitoyable. Aucun des frères du hongkongais n'était resté, sachant ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Ce fut avec une colère non dissimulée qu'Egil se mit à balayer les morceaux éparpillés de ce qui fut un beau vase chinois, Tai un peu plus loin de le salon, passant la poussière en sifflotant gaiment une chanson de Noël.

**8\. 2pDenNor :** 2pDanemark (Markell)/ 2pNorvège (Lokki)

Markell se réveilla en entendant son amant s'extasier. De mauvais poil, il enfila un caleçon (on se demande pourquoi il n'en a pas) ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama et un peignoir (c'est qu'il faisait froid quand même) et rejoignit Lokki, assis en tailleur devant le sapin de Noël. Plusieurs cadeaux étaient déposés à ses pieds et le norvégien observait chacun d'eux avec minutie. Il en faisait deux tas bien distincts.

\- Oh, Markell ! Viens vite ! Le Père Noël est passé et il nous a laissé pleins de cadeaux !

\- _Un vrai gamin !_ Pensa le danois.

Il s'approcha du norvégien qui semblait si heureux et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Lokki lui tendit un paquet rouge au ruban vert qu'il prit sans se poser de question. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux avides de son petit-ami qui sautillait presque de joie. Dans le papier brillant, un livre sur « L'Histoire liée de la Norvège et du Danemark ». Markell regarda du coin de l'œil son amant qui avait les yeux fixés sur le livre, il était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait commandé une chose pareille.

\- C'est pas génial, ça ! Le Père Noël sait exactement ce qu'il faut pour nous faire plaisir !

Son sourire était trop innocent pour être vrai. C'était clairement lui qui l'avait demandé. Oh et puis, après tout, si ça faisait plaisir à Lokki, pourquoi pas ?

**9\. 2pGerIta :** 2pAllemagne (Lutz)/ 2pItalie (Luciano)

Lutz, attablé dans sa cuisine, dégustait soigneusement son petit-déjeuner constitué principalement de saucisse, de saucisson, de jambon et de bretzel. Son amant, Luciano, dormait encore dans leur lit commun. Etrangement, c'était lui qui avait épuisé Lutz mais c'était lui qui dormait le plus.

Ils avaient tous deux passé un joyeux Noël en compagnie de Gilen, qui était parti très tôt le matin, rejoindre sans doute son canadien qu'il avait regretté ne pas avoir invité.

L'allemand sourit en imaginant le couple canado-prussien, ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble. Gilen, le puissant guerrier, amoureux d'un petit bûcheron du Grand Nord.

Lutz ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, il savait qu'il venait d'être rejoint par l'italien. Italien qui ne tarda pas à lui sauter dessus et à ravager ses lèvres au goût de charcuterie. Le blond sentit des mains baladeuses se perdre sous son haut de pyjama. Il ne fut pas plus surpris lorsqu'un poids s'installa sur ses genoux et continua d'occuper ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël, Lutz ! Tu viens avec moi ouvrir nos cadeaux ? Demanda de sa voix mielleuse et carrément flippante Luciano.

L'allemand grogna un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Et il suivit son petit-ami dans le salon où les attendait une multitude de cadeaux de toutes les couleurs.


	26. Bonus

**Voici un petit drabble SwissAus pour AwesomeLicorne que je remercie, ainsi que tout les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont suivi et mis en favoris. Merci de tout cœur ! Ca m'a amusé de poster chaque jour un petit truc rien que pour vous ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve l'année prochaine pour un autre calendrier de l'Avent.**

* * *

Bonus 

Par une nuit froide dans une rue de Berne, belle capitale suisse, une ombre se mouvait dans l'obscurité opaque. Elle portait une cape noire longue jusqu'au sol et son visage était dissimulé. Comme personne ne traînait dans les rues à cette heure-ci, il était facile pour la mystérieuse personne de se déplacer à son aise dans les rues enneigées.

L'ombre s'arrêta soudain devant une grande maison, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et frappa ensuite à la porte. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendu, ce ne fut pas son hôte qui vint lui ouvrir mais un vieux majordome à moustache. Ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre et l'emmena dans un salon, richement décoré, digne d'un aristocrate.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, l'ombre fit tomber sa capuche de sa tête et son visage fut révélé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année à vue d'œil. Il avait des cheveux bruns, assez court et une petite mèche qui partait en l'air. Des lunettes carrées étaient posées sur son nez, encadrant des yeux d'un bleu turquin aux touches de violet. Ses vêtements reflétaient la richesse de cet homme. Cet homme que nous connaissons sous le nom de Roderich Edelstein.

L'autrichien s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, attendant son hôte, qui d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à pénétrait dans la pièce. Un homme blond, du même âge que notre ami Roderich, à la moue renfrognée fit son apparition.

\- Bonsoir, Roderich ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

La voix, sèche, du suisse, fit sursauter l'autrichien. Il s'était attendu à ce que son amant soit heureux de le revoir.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tant de rudesse, mon amour ? Demanda Edelstein, attristé.

\- Mon amour ?! Plait-il ! Tu me considères davantage comme ta catin que ton amour. Ca, tu le gardes pour ta chère femme. Répondit durement le blond, la mine sérieuse.

Alors voila le problème. Vash, son amant secret, était jaloux de sa femme. Mais Roderich lui avait pourtant expliqué son choix. Même après son mariage avec Elizaveta, il avait continué de venir le voir lui, son Vash adoré. Il avait trop peur des remontrances contre les homosexuels, un mariage avec une femme aurait changé la donne. Il pouvait non seulement être digne selon la société, mais gardé pour lui son amant, son ami d'enfance. Etait-ce si dur à comprendre pour le suisse ?

\- J'en ai assez, Roderich ! Tu comprends, ASSEZ !

Vash hurlait, il était malheureux. Des larmes baignaient à présent ses yeux vert turquoise.

\- Tu devras choisir ! Voici mon ultimatum, c'est elle…. Ou moi !

L'autrichien retint un glapissement d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas choisir. Pas qu'il aimait réellement la hongroise, mais s'il divorçait et préférait un homme à une femme, il serait déshonorer. Mais pour un noble comme lui, c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Plongé dans un dilemme qui changerait à jamais sa vie, il ne vit pas son amant sortir de la salle. Mais il entendit parfaitement la porte claquer. Ni une ni deux, il partit à la poursuite du suisse blond.

Il le retrouva pleurant dans sa chambre. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, c'était lui qui le rendait si malheureux. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée de rompre. Il ne pourrait plus lui faire du mal. Mais peut-être aussi finiraient-ils tous deux accablés.

Roderich se précipita sur le blond, posant son corps contre celui de même taille que lui de son Vash.

\- C'est toi que je choisis, mon amour ! Toi, toi et rien que toi ! Pardon, mon ange ! Pardon de t'avoir fait si mal ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Et tu sais à quel point il est dur pour moi de dire ce genre de chose !

Un sourire baignait de larme lui répondit et un baiser aussi chaste que celui d'une vierge fut déposé sur ses lèvres. Les réconciliations furent époustouflantes et passionnées.

* * *

**A bientôt pour une autre fic et merci encore à tous !**


End file.
